


诺德（23）不渝

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 1





	诺德（23）不渝

M&T娱乐在莫关山身上大赚一笔，贺天看着《氟西汀》的票房创了新高，把同档期的几部的爱情电影杀的体无完肤，他摇摇头笑那些人不懂何为爱情，露骨又腐烂的摆上荧幕，无病呻吟。你爱我，我爱他，他爱他这种矫情思想曾经被莫关山所拥护，贺天用实际行动告诉他“罗曼蒂克”的真正含义——誓死守护。  
庆功宴时，M&T的员工发现一向冷漠又寡言的老板居然面容和蔼又可亲，摇着酒杯提前把大明星的获奖感言讲了个遍，莫关山见他那模样觉得好笑又好气，他那哪是激动，纯粹就是和自己显摆他的眼光有多毒辣，慧眼识珠挑了部看似寡淡但实际会走近观众内心的电影。莫关山看几个同组的化妆师服装师小姐姐们都满眼爱心，被贺天感动的直抹眼泪，莫关山心下觉得贺天话术有一套，暗暗记下以后可不能被他说话绕进去。

贺天在房里又唱又跳，二百平的房子极力的为他的主人和声，莫关山替他扒下名贵的皮鞋，并不温柔的扯掉文质彬彬的西服和领带，这家伙平日人模狗样的，其实是个道貌岸然的混蛋，赚了个盆满钵满，却自始至终没对自己这个大功臣单独讲一句「恭喜」  
莫关山的金主贺先生像一条死狗，趴在床上，满嘴酒气，莫关山蹲在床边用手指描画着他的眉眼，总好奇是一对怎样的男女结合生下了这样好看的孩子，命运真是不公，这种高富帅真的存在，还是在自己身边，在自己枕边。泄愤似的把他的黑发揉乱，随后又觉得这样更好看。  
莫关山病了。  
花痴病。  
病入膏肓。

贺天酒醉后便习惯做梦，容易梦魇，他梦到了在庄园里打理花枝的妈妈，她是个漂亮女人，比父亲要小十岁，她嫁给了同期少女的梦中情人——钢琴老师贺敬，那些年贺敬还是个穷教员，可他长相正统，举止优雅，尤其是那双骨节分明，纤长有力的大手，那双手抚过无数的女学生，只有一个人愿意和他困觉。婚后生活还算幸福，他的女学生甚是保守，在床上只用一个姿势，更不会大声呻吟，清粥小菜哪有大鱼大肉好吃，长久一来，他更青睐家外的浪女，她们总会在床上嘶喊着——贯穿我。  
贺天梦见妈妈被贺敬推倒在地的模样，她总是那么优雅，那一天也疯了模样，蓬蓬着头发抓紧贺敬的裤脚——求你别走。贺敬决绝离去，母亲放弃了人生和她的孩子，贺天依旧记得那条泛黄的白绫是怎样勒住母亲细瘦的脖颈。  
他经常会抚摸舔咬莫关山自杀时留下的勒痕，那可怖的肉条像虫，挂在莫关山的脖子上，他有些发狠的咬住，希望它能不复存在。  
「别离开我」贺天梦魇之时，抱紧莫关山，手指有意识似的扣弄着莫关山颈上的疤痕，莫关山将他的手团进掌心，拍着他的背，给他唱歌。  
Je ne peux pas imaginer  
我不能想象  
Que ce soit un autre que toi  
除开你以外还有何人  
Qui puisse me serrer dans ses bras  
能双臂将我环抱  
A chaque jour chaque seconde  
不会忘记你与我的每分每秒  
Et pour m'avoir appris aussi  
和你教给我的  
A oublier les interdits  
即使我们孤军奋战  
Comme si l'on était seuls au monde  
也要乐观面对困难的精神  
Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime  
我爱你，我爱你，我爱你  
Je t'aimerai toujours  
矢志不渝。   
轻缓的歌声抚慰着贺天混沌而紧张的神经，莫关山抹去他眼角的泪，对着乖巧无防备的睡颜再次付吻，轻声  
「Fais do do,mon bébé」  
（睡吧，我的宝贝）

见一也显得甚是骄傲，给莫关山打电话时兴奋的给他报票房金额。  
「你怎么比我还清楚?」  
「我们是朋友啊！朋友啊！你什么事我不知道」  
莫关山被这句话搞的有点感动，他和见一相识数载，在自己落魄时这家伙还冲撞媒体为自己正名，陪着自己坐冷板凳，没有一句怨言，此刻自己翻红在即，他也是真的替自己高兴。  
「你不是很讨厌贺天吗?这会倒是肯定他了」  
「额……看在他帮你和展正希的份上…我勉强看得起他一次！」  
「他帮展正希?帮什么?」  
「签售会啊！要是没他，展正希的书展怎么可能在世纪都会搞那么大排场！」

贺天洗完澡想仗着头痛在莫关山怀里撒撒娇，出了浴室就见他坐在床边，脸色并不很明朗  
「啊！头好痛！」贺天仰面摔在床上，滚了几轮揽过莫关山的腰  
「你还包一赠一?」莫关山虽未挣扎，可语气却如刀子一般刮的贺天手疼。  
「包?什么意思?」贺天一骨碌坐起来，板过莫关山的脸，一头雾水。  
「是你自作主张吧！给展正希找世纪都会的展位?」  
贺天一听这事，不在意的舒了口气  
「朋友间帮一把很正常啊」在莫关山那严肃的脸上亲一口  
「你以为展正希是我啊，他那么心高气傲的人，怎会接受嗟来之食」  
贺天见他又开始，一生气就什么话难听便扔什么，何况他根本不懂莫关山为何生气。  
「我这是帮忙啊」  
「他要是需要帮忙，早就自己找你了，用得着你巴巴上赶着，好似在告诉人家，我睡了你朋友，他吃肉你喝……」话未说完，便被贺天一吻封唇，夺取话语权。  
「就是他…自己找的我」贺天掐着莫关山的下巴，迫使他张开小嘴，像条岸上鱼一样圆着嘴巴呼哧呼哧的喘香气。  
「……」莫关山打掉他的手，皱皱眉一脸难以置信「真的?怎么可能」  
「因为是朋友」贺天再次俯身窝在莫关山怀里「你当人人都同你一般，又臭又硬，不分好赖」  
「你说谁呢！」莫关山揪住贺天露在黑发外的耳朵，没想到触动了他的笑穴  
「展正希才不同你一样，你受难这段日子，见一因为替你说话，坐了冷板凳，展正希要养活他的小宝贝啊！」

「切……原来大家都看钱」莫关山丧气的深叹，没想到当初那么骄傲淡泊的展正希，如今也会为钱低头。  
「没钱是无法过活的」贺天翕动鼻翼，细嗅莫关山的体香，「换句话讲，他肯为一个人脱掉曾经的“原则”，打破一切规则，不正是说明他爱他吗?」  
莫关山语塞，骂一句「就你的嘴能说！」心里是臣服了他的理论，自怨自艾的再次叹气，贺天话术的确高超……


End file.
